All for her
by dramaqueen4
Summary: Rick and Evie's past lives as a princess and a med jai
1. Love at first sight???

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Queen Shair-hime was thought to have been the most beautiful woman alive, with her long raven hair and her piercing brown eyes, she had been a visage of magnificence. She had won the heart of Seti the first, the richest and most powerful of all the pharaohs and had been a living legend, the dazzling woman who was so beautiful she could win any man's affections.

People said this until her daughter was born. The princess Nefertiri surpassed her mother's beauty in unthinkable ways. She was perfect in every sense of the word, even her mother's eyes, which were said to contain the most precious gems in Egypt, were paled in comparison to her beautiful brown eyes.

The princess was now Seti's most treasured possession, her beauty, kindness and compassion were unrivaled by any and for this reason the Pharaoh kept her under lock and key, protecting her at all times with the help of his Med-Jai warriors. Men trained to follow the pharaoh's commands, even if they were commanded to plunge a sword into their own hearts. The Med-Jai were holy men, higher in rank than the priests that lay down worship to the gods. Their only commander was the Pharaoh, everyone else was below them. 

The Med-Jai leader was a brave, strong man who was both courageous and fierce. He stood at Seti's right hand at all times, and commanded his men who were forever protecting the city of Thebes. Ardeth Bay was the closest thing to a friend that the pharaoh had, he was his confident, his advisor and his protector, and he would lay down his life for the great Pharaoh.

"Your highness," Ardeth said respectfully "I present to you, my successor in leadership of the Med-Jai. He is young, but a natural leader, in a few summers, he will surpass me." He bowed his head down, and smiled when he raised it "And I may protect you every hour of the day."

Two large golden doors at the opposite end of the room swung open and a young man came striding through it. He was at least six and a half feet tall, and had the built of the finest warrior. Strapped to his body were various weapons, and a large black scabbard held a long sword to his back. He was devilishly handsome, with tanned skin and the most amazing blue eyes, almost unseen in the country of Egypt. His stride was long and bold, and he made it across the wide room in few steps.

When he reached the Pharaoh he immediately bowed down. "Your highness…" He said with a charming smile. 

Seti stood from his throne and gestured for him to rise up. He looked the man over, liking what he saw "This man is true, in his time of training he shall watch over the pride of Egypt, a treasure far surpassing the worth of any other. My daughter Nefertiri." Seti had a proud smile at the mention of his daughter and seemed perfectly happy that this man was perfect to watch over her.

"Tell me boy, what is your name." 

"Rico-nal." He said proudly. The older Med-Jai stood forward and placed a hand on Rico-nal's shoulder.

"Take him to my daughter's quarters, he shall start immedialty." The Pharaoh said to Ardeth.

Both men bowed down and then turned on their heels marching stride by stride out of the door and down the lavishly decorated halls.

Nefertiri was on her balcony, staring out across the horizon, wondering what life must have been like outside of the palace walls. The Egyptian night wind was coming, and the temperature had dropped rapidly, but she refused to give in to the cold and stayed in her favorite place, watching the moon rise over the blanket of darkness.

The night always reminded her of her mother. The queen had passed away some years back, and Nefertiri had slumped into depression, only recently returning to the woman she was before. Being only 19 summers of age, she had experience little in her sheltered life, so the death of her mother came as a great shock to both her and her father. And only after a great period of mourning mad the royal family returned to normalcy.

The princess span as she heard loud footsteps echoing across her marble floor.

"Who's there?" she asked a little panicked, surely the guards at the door would stop anyone dangerous.

A figure could be seen through the thin silk curtains that divided the entrance to her balcony from her quarters. 

"Hello?" She pushed the curtain back and jumped back in surprise when the large imposing man that was her body guard stood directly in-front of her "By the God's, you scared the life out of me…"

She looked up at the incredibly hansom man, his skin was tanned and rough, but in the mist of his roguish looks, he had the most piercing blue eyes, exceptionally rare for Egyptians. It was a great honor to be bestowed with blue eyes; it meant the God's favored you, and had presented you with a gift. She stumbled, looking for words, but none came to her mouth for a relatively long time.

"I apologies for frightening you princess," He moved his head, making his long fringe flick over his eyes "Your father appointed me at once."

"Appointed you? To do what?" 

"I'm to serve as your body guard." He raised his hand in the ancient Med-Jai salute "I am a Med-Jai, I serve under Ardeth Bay."

Nefertiri smiled at the mention of her old friend. Rico-nal shivered when she smiled, she was as beautiful as the legends proclaimed. Her skin was unusually pale, but it set off her jet-black hair, and kohl rimed eyes. She looked like a porcelain doll, so fragile she looked as though she would break, but at the same time he could see some muscle through her almost sheer dress. She absolutely dripped with gold, around her wrists and arms, in her hair, on her clothes, absolutely everywhere, but her true worth did not lay with her jewelry or her expensive clothes, it was her beauty, many foreign princes had taken their fancy with her, but she had refused to marry. 

"So tell me Med-Jai, do you have a name?" She turned to lean over the balcony once more. Entrapped as she always was with the hustle and bustle of the courtyard.

Rico-nal heard a strange sound, and thanks to many years of training and natural intuition he was able to dive the 3 meters between them and knock her out of the way before a poison tipped arrow struck her through her chest. 

She screamed out as she fell under his weight, and landed underneath him, his strong arms pinning her to the ground. They were both breathing heavily, Nefertiri with great trouble due to the heavy man atop of her.

Suddenly her chamber doors burst open and six or seven Med-Jai came storming in, lead by Ardeth Bay. 

Rico-nal immediately got up, and offered his hand to the princess to help her up. He pulled her lithe body up with great ease, and they both dusted themselves off. "We should go inside," He said, taking her shoulders and walking her into the living chamber. 

"What happened?" Ardeth demanded seeing them both in such a state. Rico-nal picked up the arrow and showed it to the older man. 

"Surprise attack sir, the assailant is unidentified." He saluted the older man, who then returned the gesture.

"Are you okay my dear?" Ardeth asked the princess.

"Just a little shaken, but okay, thanks to you, thank you Med-Jai" She placed her delicate hand on his for-arm.

"Men, patrol the palace, someone out there wants to shed Royal blood." He spoke only to a young man, of around 17 summers of age "Djari, inform the Pharaoh of this." The Med-Jai nodded and disappeared out of the wide double doors.

"This will be remembered Rico-nal. I thank you, as will the great empire of Egypt." They saluted again, and Ardeth followed his soldiers. 

"Thank you Med-jai" Nefertiri said again, taking her hand away from his arm.

Rico-nal had a cocky grin on his face now that his superior had left "Call me Rico-nal."

"Thank you Rico-nal," She said, smiling. Nefertiri turned and pushed the door open to her bedchamber. Several maids began to remove her jewelry and make-up, and Rico-nal could just see her face in the mirror through the open door. He sighed in awe of her beauty. 

When she was undressed and bare of all cosmetics, she pulled a black and gold silk robe around her naked body, and returned to her living quarters. 

"You should get some sleep," She said softly "There's a guest room next to my own." She led him through her dressing room, through a large corridor to a hexagonal area with three doors. She pointed to the first two "That's the servants quarters and the wardrobe" She pushed open the ornate door in the middle "And this is my room." Not even in the grandeur of Pharaohs courtroom had he seen such splendor. Gold glistened everywhere and fresh flowers where strategically placed around the room to give of a beautiful smell. 

"Here, you can sleep in the guest room." She walked him through to a side room, almost as beautiful as her own.

"Thank you princess, but I should watch over you, there could be another attack." She smiled, she was already taking a very strong liking to him, and he was to her. 

"If you insist, but you know where it is." He sat down in a large chair near to her bed, and averted his eyes whilst she took of the robe and climbed into bed. Servant girls extinguished the candles and torches in the room, except for those necessary to see. 

"Sweet dreams Princess." He said, but she had already slipped into a well protected sleep, with dreams where he held her close in hi arms and promised her everlasting love. 


	2. Protectors

Disclaimer: They are not mine, don't sue

Disclaimer: They are not mine, don't sue.

Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You helped a lot.

As sunlight rose over the great city of Thebes, the palace courtyard was already alive with guards. Med-Jai who where searching out anyone who could have launched the attack to the princess' balcony. 

The tattooed men searched high and low, leaving no place un-searched, by the orders of the pharaoh they would not stop until the villain had been found.

The princess had no known enemies, she was thought to be the most loved woman in the whole kingdom, and no one, especially those close to her, could understand why any one would want her hurt or dead.

Rico-nal had spent the whole night watching over her sleeping form. 

Entranced by the way her chest rose and fell as she slept. Her natural beauty had captured him, her skin looked so much more tempting without the heavy make-up. He wanted to touch her bare skin, to feel its softness. 

He found himself reach out to her, but he pulled his hand back sharply when her eyes softly fluttered open. 

He composed himself, averting his eyes from her, as painful as it was, and crossed his arms over his broad, tanned chest.

Nefertiri smiled as her eyes scanned over the imposing man before her. Her lips curved up in a shy smile as she noticed his awkwardness. 

"Sleep well Princess?" He asked, reverting to his old cocky self.

"Actually no. I feel terrible." She yawned, stretching her arms out above her head in a very feline manner.

He smirked as the sheet began to fall, slipping across her slender shoulders, nearing the top of her chest...

Thankfully in the moment before her decency would be compromised, she grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to her neck, clutching it with both hands. 

A pink blush rose in her cheeks, causing Rico-nal's grin to broaden further. "Close," He said, enjoying her embarrassment. 

"Too close," She smiled, not able to be anything but happy in that man's presence. She had known his for only a few hours, but had already taken more than a strong liking to him. She was glad for once for her father's over protectiveness. 

"Perhaps you should get dressed," He said, disappearing out of the ornate gold doors to call her servant girls "I should check with my brothers to see if there is any news on last night's attack." She smiled gratefully at him, extremely thankful for his actions of the night before. 

The royal handmaidens came rushing into the room, swooning at the newest addition to the princess' protectors. "Morning ladies," He said charmingly.

They all giggled, especially when he winked at them. Nefertiri sighed, the effect he had on her obviously affected every other woman on the face of the earth. 

He strode out of the room, all the women in the room waiting for their blood pressure to lower. 

Nefertiri watched him intently as he strode down the golden corridor. Strapped to his back was a long curved blade, the traditional weapon for a Med-jai, along with two short swords and a throwing knife. Tucked into his belt was a cruel looking dagger with an ebony handle. She certainly felt safe when he was around.

Unable to control herself, her eyes strayed down to the curve in his kilt. He most defiantly had the cutest behind she had ever seen. She took her eyes off him only when he disappeared around the corner, out of her line of sight. 

Rick wanted to turn around and see her beautiful face once more, but could not muster the courage to do it. He walked past the spot where he had lay on top of her just hours before; his mind was filled with images of her soft skin tickling his. The grateful smile on her face when he helped her up had been with him all night. 

He pulled himself away, and shook his head trying to clear all memories of her from him, but he knew in that moment he never would. 

Five guards saluted him as he entered the vastly guarded room that led to the princess' quarters.

He saluted back, proudly returning the gesture that had remained in their culture for thousands of years.

"Is their any news?" he asked, worry obvious on his face.

"None. Ardeth Bay tell us that he will brief you later, he is very worried as to who would commit such treason." 

"We all are." Rico-nal said, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, needing to recompose himself. If someone were to launch another attack, he would have to be alert, and when he was around the princess he was anything but "We all are…"

Seti brought his fist down on the arm of his golden throne. His face bore the expression of a man who was at his last straw. His brows furrowed with both anger and worry. "I want the man found!" He bellowed "And I want him killed." 

"Your highness, we are doing all we can." Ardeth said, his face bearing a similar expression "The culprit will suffer the wrath of all of Egypt." 

Ardeth Bay was the only man willing to speak to the Pharaoh when he was in a mood such as the one he was presently in. The other Med-Jai, brave, noble men who had swore to protect the Royal family, were too afraid to do anything more that cower behind their leader.

"I have men searching the whole of the palace. The gates have been locked, and no-one is to enter or leave until this has been finished." Ardeth bowed his head towards the Pharaoh and spoke in a whisper that only the he would hear "My love for the princess runs almost as deeply as your own. I will personally make sure that the man guilty will suffer the most deadly of curses. 

I swear we shall have retribution." 

Seti sobered up a little, he knew his daughter would be safe in the hands of these men. He only wished his wife was there to help hold him together. 

To tell his everything would be all right. 

"Double the patrol. I want every cubit checked." He pulled back a little, and almost sighed " And bring my daughter to me, along with her Med-Jai. I wish to thank the man who saved her life." With a simple hand gesture he sent the troops off, and 

Ardeth Bay turned on his heel, marching out after them, dispatching orders.

Seti relaxed, slumping into his throne. Only two of the guards remained, standing vigil either side of him. Two servant girls came in and bowed, before joining the men either side, and picking up large leaf fans.

The cool breeze was welcome to the pharaoh, who brightened up the moment his daughter entered the room. As lively and healthy as ever.

"Nefertiri!" He stood up as she, and her Med-Jai hurried down the long throne room.

"Father." She smiled, her beautiful face coming alive. She was wearing a beautiful long white dress, with a gold belt emphasizing her tiny waist. Her long ebony hair was braided with strands of solid gold weaved in, and she had a delicate gold headdress on. Her father was thankful to be able to see her, alive and beautiful, if only one last time.

She bowed her head down as she stood before the throne. The Pharaoh laughed, and wrapped his arms around her, puling her close. 

"I am glad to see you too father." She said, returning the embrace. 

As he pulled away her smile dropped as she turned her head. 

Anak-su-namun walked slowly across the room towards them. Dressed in nothing but a short golden skirt, she was naked but for gold and black paint, applied to appear like clothing. For Anak-su-namun was the Pharaoh's bride to be. She was the only woman whose beauty came close to the princess'.

She reminded Nefertiri of her mother, but alas, she was not her mother, she was a poor farmers daughter, who's attitude, and all over graciousness disgusted the princess. 

With her long black hair, and dark skin, she could have been a young 

Shair-hime, but her soul couldn't have been more of a contrast.

"Anak-su-namun." Nefertiri spat venomously.

"Nefertiri." She replied, her cat like eyes straying from the princess to the Pharaoh "I am glad to see you are alive." She didn't once turn to look at the younger girl, for she was to busy ensnaring all of the Pharaohs attention towards herself. 

Seti pulled the concubine towards him; pressing his lips against her own "My dear, I am glad to see you." Anak-su-namun smiled and took a step back.

"Imhotep has finished the ceremony, he thanks the gods that the princess is safe. The Gods are very pleased that she will live to rule this gracious empire." 

Seti smiled and kissed her again before she turned at went out of the room as quickly as she had entered. With a feline grace she walked past the guards standing watch at the entrance and winked at one of them before returning to her own quarters.

Nefertiri, who had unnoticeably moved to Rico-nal's side, scowled "I hate her…" He said under her breath.

Rico-nal did not reply, for the Pharaoh had stepped before him.

"I thank you Med-Jai." He placed a hand on the guard's shoulder "You have protected my daughter well, I only hope that you will be there if it is to happen again."

"Thank you your highness." He said, bowing his head.

The pharaoh clicked his finger, and one of the girls brought forward a large chest, grafted from gold. He opened it and lifted out a golden ring with a good-sized turquoise stone in it "This ring had been crafted to honor you 

Med-jai, wear it proudly and all Egypt will give you recognition for your brave actions." He placed the ring on his hand, smiling at the young man.

"You may now leave." Seti said, returning to his throne.

"Goodbye father," Nefertiri said, kissing his cheek before following Rico-nal out of the door. She stepped back a few paces, and slid back into the room "And father. I love you." She smiled sweetly before returning to her guard's side.

"I love you too Nefertiri..." Pharaoh said, shaking his head. What would he do without her? 


	3. Close.....to close

Nefertiri slammed the doors to her chambers against the ornate walls as she stormed through them, followed close behind by her very confused bodyguard.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asked, closing the doors behind them, taking notice of the exquisite carvings on them. He followed her through to her balcony, where he found her red and flustered with anger "Well?"

Nefertiri span around, her cheeks flushed with rage "Ohhhhh…she's such a….a…" She got even more frustrated, trying to find a word to fit her soon-to-be-stepmother "Wench!" She spat the word out angrily.

Rico-nal smiled and shook his head, when he noticed that the courtyard was filling up, and didn't think it would be wise to let the princess out in such a dangerous time "Maybe we should get inside…" He said, standing closer to her, so he would be ready if there were an attack "The courtyard is busy, and we still haven't captured whoever it was who tried to kill you…" The genuine worry, and concern in his voice made all of the anger flush out of her, only to be replaced by an embarrassed blush.

She didn't answer him, she just obediently walked inside. She sighed and sat down on a lounger. "What do you think Rico-nal? Don't you think that there is something…sly…about her." 

"I guess so…" He folded his arms across his broad chest and took a long, lasting look at her "There is…something about her I don't like…" He shook his head "But don't let that bother you, she's nothing…" 

He placed a large tanned hand on her pale, delicate shoulder. Their touch was electric…and forbidden. They both burned with desire for one another, they tried to hide it for everyone's sake, but no matter what. There was something between them, and they couldn't stop it.

Nefertiri's heart was like a bird fluttering in her chest, she soon became visibly breathless, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as he took a step closer to her.

She placed her hand out to steady herself, but found her soft palm pressed against course dark skin of Rico-nal's chest. She found a thousands word rise to her lips, but none came out, she just became dizzier with the closeness between them.

She had never had another man make her feel like this. It was forbidden for her to even touch another man with romantic intent before she was married. Her father would go ballistic if he found out, and chances are, Rico-nal would end up dead or exiled.

None of those thoughts came to her though, as all her mind could comprehend was how fantastic it felt to be near to him.

Her skin beneath his fingers felt like heaven. She was so perfect, innocent almost. He just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. His hand slowly moved up towards her neck, slowly taking in the softness of her skin.

His eyes smoldered as he looked down at her. She had reached her other hand out, and placed it on his hip, using it as an anchor to pull him closer. 

Their bodies were pressed against one another, in a passionate embrace that could lead to blood shed. Rico-nal tilted her chin up with his thumb, he could feel her trembling as she lifted her lips towards his, but softly whispered to her "You're so beautiful…" 

He pressed his lips to hers, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper. 

His senses returned to him as quickly as they left, and he softly pushed her away "What are we doing?" He asked, then he saw the hurt look in her eyes, and immediately vowed never to make that girl look that sad ever again. He pulled her against his body roughly, kissing her with unbridled passion.

Their hands explored each other, finding every curve of their bodies fascinating. His hands dwelled on her tiny waist, his thumbs gently rubbing in circles. The simple white dress she was wearing seemed like a wall of concrete to him, he wished to the gods that he could run his hands all over her naked body.

But kissing her was one thing. Making love to her was another.

Their yearning was getting passionate, and Rico-nal pressed her tiny body against a marble column.

She brought her hand up to his head, and her fingers running in his hair. It was so soft, so gentle for such a rough man. Like his kisses. 

"Nefertiri!" The call made them dive away from one another, Nefertiri straightening out her hair, and rubbing away her smudged make up. Rico-nal stood to attention, his hands firmly at his side, his eyes dead ahead.

She recognized the voice, it was the sound she hated most, the seductive drawl of her fathers fiancée. Anak-su-namun.

The sinewy woman came into their view , her hips swinging, as always, as she walked "Nefertiri, I came to return this…" She pulled a large gold bracelet off her wrist and placed it on a nearby table "But I see you are busy." She cast a feline eye over to Rico-nal who had not moved since her entrance.

"No. Not at all." Nefertiri said sharply, pushing her hair off her face "In fact, we were just talking about you."

"How delightful…" Anak-su-namun said, equally as venomously as her future daughter. She paused, and almost turned. Then she gave Nefertiri a sly look "You know, perhaps it's a good thing your father appointed you a personal Med-Jai. The palace IS a dangerous place…" She smiled at Rico-nal, who's face bore no expression, as a Med-Jai's should "Plus…I bet be comes in really useful for…other things." She walked closer to him, so only he would hear "Gold really isn't your colour." She ran a fingertip across his lips and then put it to her own. Without turning she spoke to the young princess "May the god's watch over you…" She walked out of the room after giving Rico-nal the most seductive look she could muster. Then she disappeared. 

"I just wish I could…punch her!" Nefertiri said through clenched teeth.

Rico-nal slouched a little and laughed, seeing the petite delicate princess want to deck another woman was a strange thought, but them something came into his mind. "Why don't you fight her?""What?!" She spun her head around so that she could look him right in the eye.

"Well, you could organize a fight with her. It's not unheard of, your highness." 

"Please…" She smiled shyly at him "Call me by my name."

"Nefertiri…" Hearing him speak her name so softly, yet so passionately made her physically shiver.

She shook out of her little school girl act "You really think that I could?" She beamed up at him, her eyes glowing, her heart beat quickening.

"Ye-" He didn't finish the word, for she had already pounced on him, pressing her lips against his, and he had happily kissed her back. They could see this wasn't something that would stop any time soon….

  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *

Anak-su-namun reached up to kiss her lover hungrily. She ran her hands over the bald head of Imhotep, the high priest and vizier of Egypt. She broke off, and licked her lips, smiling gleefully "She has fallen for the Med-Jai. We can use this against her…"

Imhotep didn't look pleased. The princess had been a friend to him in all his time at the palace. 

But for this woman…this glorious woman before him, he would give his life itself, his very soul if she so needed.

If killing the princess was what she wanted, he would give it to her. If becoming the ruler of Egypt was what she wanted…well then that was what he would give her that too.

All he needed to do was get rid of the only heir to the throne, and destroy Seti…his king...his friend. 

He looked over her shoulder, and saw the bow…the weapon he had used against his closest companion…and sighed.

What had he done? Falling in love with Anak-su-namun was the worst, most dangerous action he could've made. But it was also the greatest thing that had happened to him in his entire life.

He both thanked, and cursed the Gods for blessing him with this gift…and this evil.


	4. *Authors note*

I just read all of my reviews, and it has given me a new lease of inspiration with this story. I didn't update it for a lllloooooonnnnng time, I guess I just lost interest, but give me some time and ill have some more up in a jiffy.  
  
Just another note (For the couple of emails I got telling me how historically wrong I am!) this is just a bit of fun, and is not in any way supposed to be a historical story, it is about the characters, and their relationships. More importantly this is my little way of venting all my anger I have at Anck-su-namun, I actually like Imhotep, but I realised that everything he did he did for her, so I thought of this story, and what might have happened back then to make him the man we all love to hate (Or love to love, depending on your preferences) so if u don't like it……DON"T READ IT!  
  
Thanx again 2 everyone who reviewed, and I promise, that I'll have some more up as soon as possible.  
  
Drama queen  
  
x x x x x x x 


	5. keep your friends close

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N:Wow, it's been a long time since I updated, but here we are, a whole new chapter for you, if I get enough reviews, the next chapter will be out within a few days! Thanx for reading guys, and enjoy 

"Come on…hit me right here." Rico-nal held up his left palm, indicating that she should kick it with her most substantial effort "Hard as you can." He felt fairly confident that whatever she threw at him he could handle.

Nefertiri stretched out the muscles in her arms, and fell into a fighting stance. She stepped back to get the leverage she needed to throw such a kick and threw her right leg up against his hand. 

Instead of taking the blow, Rico-nal grabbed her ankle and twisted, bringing the young princess down to the floor. "What are you gonna do if she does that?" He asked, kneeling down next to her to offer his hand. 

Nefertiri smiled as she took his hand, and he pulled her up. "This?" She asked, using her weight to pull him over to her other side, where she clambered on top of him, and pulled a dagger from his belt, holding it to his neck. 

"Good…" He said, "You're learning quickly." He grinned charmingly "Your father will be very impressed." 

"It's not my father I'm trying to impress." She slipped the dagger into her belt and stood up "Besides, it's not like I've never been taught this before." She straightened her clothes out "I've just never had this good a teacher."

"Hey, this isn't the only thing I'm willing to teach you." He winked at her, and she felt a familiar flush come to her cheeks. 

It had only been a week since he had first kissed her, and already she felt herself slipping into a routine of flirtatious remarks, and secret kisses.

Although the room was empty, spare the two of them, there wouldn't dare risk being caught together in such an open space. Her quarters were much more private. Plus she had numerous locks on her door.

Instead of climbing to his feet, Rico-nal pushed his weight onto the top of his body and sprung forward, landing with both of his feet firmly on the marble floor. 

"Can you teach me how to do that?" 

"That's not what I was thinking of…" His eyes narrowed and she giggled, feeling intensely stupid afterwards for being so childish around him.

"I'm sure it was," She placed a hand on his waist "After all, anything more than this, and your life would be in danger."

He kissed her, quickly and sweetly before they finished her training for the day "I'm willing to risk it." 

Imhotep stood in front of the Pharaoh, his many loyal guards flanking the room behind him in a semi-circle, he had been in council with Seti for an hour or so, before he mustered the courage to bring up his concerns about the forthcoming fight. He needed to stop the fight, and somehow remove Nefertiri's bodyguard from her. 

"I understand you have heard about the forthcoming fight between Anck-su-namun and the royal princess." 

"Yes. I am looking forward to it." He indicated that the high priest should raise his head "I hear that they are both preparing for it right now. I am hoping that it will give my daughter the confidence she has been lacking since the death of her mother."

"I hear that she is coming along fantastically, the new Med-Jai is training her in a many different forms....however" He remembered Anak-su-namun's request "My lord, forgive me for saying this, but are you sure that this man is entirley suitable for looking after your most.....precious daughter."

"You are my priest, and my friend Imhotep."Seti said, rising from his throne "But I shall not listen to your advice, for I have met this Med-Jai, and he seems perfectly able to fulfill his role as bodyguard to Nefertiri." he placed a hand on Imhotep's shoulder, and looked deep into his friends eyes "I know that she is safe with him, she seems....happier. I will not remove him from her service so long as those facts remain...."

Imhotep nodded and bowed low once more "You are right my lord, I was mistaken to think otherwise."

Seti suddenly thought of his bride-to-be, and wished that he were with her. The pharoh decided to pay her a visit, but soon remembered he had an audience with Ardeth Bay after his council.

"You may leave now Imhotep, for your advice has been dueley noted," Seti nodded his head to give him leave and watched as the high priest and vizier of Thebes departed along with his dozen or so priests. 

Crossing the path of the Priests was Ardeth Bay, followed by two Med-Jai, who smiled and nodded to Imhotep, and approached the Pharaoh, unwillingly enraging him with the news that a culprit still had not been found.

"How does my love prevail?" Imhotep asked his most trusted priest, in a voice so silent, even the highly trained ears of the Med-Jai guards could not detect it.

"She is well, my lord, but wishes to see you." He smiled even more, and, still keeping his proud stature, almost ran up a flight of elaborately decorated stairs in a rush to see the woman he held most dear to his heart.

"You did well today." Rico-nal said, as he and the princess turned at an intersection in the winding corridor "You should be well prepared for the fight."

Nefertiri practically floated along next to him. In two days time she would show that wench that she meant business. 

She looked up at his handsome face, and was knocked off her feet by Imhotep dashing around the corner. Rico-nal grabbed her assailant by the shoulders and hauled him off her.

He backhanded him across the face and threw him up a nearby pillar. Imhotep's priests immediatly set themselves upon the attacker, dragging him away from their lord.

"Stop!" Nefertiri screamed as Imhotep almost slammed his first into Rico-nal's face. Both men turned around, puzzled "He's a friend…" she said, not sure which of the men she was speaking to. 

"My apologies Princess." Imhotep said, regaining his regal posture "I did not see you." His priests backed away silently. 

"Sorry." Rico-nal said bluntly, more out of respect for the 'system' then the man himself, flicking his fringe away from his eyes, which were never took of the high priest the whole time he was within sight. It would not be good for him to fall out with the second most powerful man in Egypt.

"It has been a long time Imhotep" Nefertiri said with a smile "I have missed you."

Rico-nal's eyes narrowed, he didn't trust this guy "You should be more careful." He said angrily "Are you hurt Nef-" He had to stop himself "Your highness?"

"I am un-harmed Med-Jai." She said, trying to sound as formal as possible, he was supposed to be below her "I introduce you to Imhotep, he has been a friend since I was a little girl. Rico-nal is new to the palace, he has been assigned as my personal bodyguard, and there is talk he will be replacing Ardeth…" She said the words almost proudly, but didn't realize. 

Imhotep and Rico-nal exchanged fake smiles, Nefertiri oblivious to the tension. "I understand that you were in a hurry…" Rico-nal said, hoping that the priest would disappear as fast as he had arrived.

"Yes, I must go Nefertiri, but I shall be at the fight tomorrow evening. I wish you luck and I shall pray for you."

"Thank you." She said, stepping aside so he and his priests could pass.

"I don't like him…" Rico-nal said with a sarcastic tune. 

"I got that impression," She said continuing down the stairs "But I trust him implicitly, he is one of the most honorable people I know."

"That makes me feel so much better…"

A soft wind was blowing through the head concubine's sleeping quarters, making her long hair flow behind her. She stood ridged, looking out across the room through to the balcony that faced the princess' home. She could see Nefertiri and her Med-Jai in a sweet embrace that would have been secret had she not been watching them. Below them she could see the slightly less busy that usual courtyard. Many residents of the palace city had stayed home due to the investigation. The brave few that had ventured outside were been interrogated by the Royal protectors. 

Far across the way she could see out far into the desert, and could see the many small poor towns, the smallest and poorest of which she had be born in. Having not been of noble blood she had been sold into slavery of the palace at a relatively young age by her struggling father. Her teenage years had been spent as a young maid in service to a lower wife of the great Seti. 

When she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman she had been taken from one kind of physical labor to another. The Pharaoh had seen her and ordered that she be made one of his many personal whores. 

She soon became on of his favorites after the death of his most beloved wife, and by the time she was in her twenties she was head concubine, a title some woman would kill for. Seti often bestowed her with elaborate gifts and had given her one of the most beautiful living spaces in the Palace. But no matter what, she was still nothing more than a toy for him to play with. Even when she became his royal wife, she would still be his slave, and would be forced to answer to his every whim.

He had made her power hungry in his quest for her ultimate submissiveness, and unknowingly turned her towards the second most powerful man in Egypt.

Until recently she had truly underestimated Imhotep's feelings for her, and had refused to let her own feeling's deepen for him, but since their plot to de-throne and destroy the heads of the royal family, their passion and intensity had grown to a point where neither could bare to be away from the other. 

Her eyes strayed back to the couple on the balcony across the way, and for a moment envied them; they had the ability to be together whenever they wished, there were only so many reasons for a priest to visit a future wife of the Pharaoh. They were so caught up with each other, that not for a moment did they spare a look over their shoulders to see her, watching them intently and thoughtfully. Her mind snapped back to it's normal, hard, defensive state, and she waited to see him, to feel his arms surround her and protect her. Like she knew he always would.

"Wha-?" She was surprised by the sensation of bare skin touching her own. By order of the Pharaoh, she was dressed only in body paint, and a golden skirt that allowed her some modesty. That way Seti could see if anyone had touched his woman, a crime punishable by death. The black and gold patterns swirled up her legs, into her torso and down both her arms. Even her face was covered with the gold paint, making it impossible for a man to place his hands on her without leaving a mark. However, one man didn't care.

As she eased in realization she relaxed into the arms that she now felt so familiar with, as she crushed her lips against his. "Imhotep…" She said, trying not to further smear the body paint that he had smudged during their long and heated passionate kiss.

"Two days," He said, striding onto the balcony, his cloak billowing behind him in the gentle mid-evening wind.

"Then we shall be free…"As they leaned in to kiss again, the sound of doors opening drew them apart, and Imhotep stepped away moments before Seti himself burst through the doors.

"I did not expect to see you here Imhotep." Seti said, oblivious to what had been occurring right under his nose.

"I was just leaving your majesty…" he said, bowing his head, and disappearing out of the room along with his posse of priests.

Anck-su-namun smiled seductively at him, she could not let him become suspicious of them, or all would be lost "I have requested that he pray for me… I hear your daughter is turning into a fine fighter."

"Very well…" his eyes were harsh on the young woman "You shall continue this later."

Anck-su-namun turned her back and began to release the curtains that blocked the balcony from view, but span around at the Pharaoh's command.

"Who has touched you?!" He pointed out the spearing of the paint across her back. Her eyes widened, and she prayed to all of the god's that he didn't put two and two together to discover the true reason Imhotep had been in her room.

"I…I…" She stumbled in finding a response "I was training earlier…it must have been an accident and….." The stinging sound of his hand striking her cheek was heard across the way, and unknown to Seti, his daughter and her lover had cast their eyes over, and were watching the scene unfold.

"If I ever see another mark on your body I will beat you to the ground." He pushed her full force into a marble pillar, leaving a faint black and gold print on the white surface. She stumbled, but held her ground and didn't quite fall to the floor. 

"You should remember that you are not my wife Anck-su-namun, not yet, and you WILL obey me." He backhanded her again, this time making her slide to the floor, a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth where he had cut her lip.

Without another word he turned and marched out of the room, his earlier plans of using her body for his own pleasure where gone from his mind, and all that was left was anger. 

A tear ran slowly down Nefertiri's face as she stood in shock, not being able to understand her father's actions. Rico-nal stood next to her, not sure what to say or do, he had never seen her like this, she was cold, stood frozen like an exquisite marble statue.

"Nefertiri?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder "Hey princess!" He took both her shoulders and shook her gently, yet all the time her eyes were glued on the woman slumped to the floor over the way.

"I didn't know my father was capable of such cruelness…" She said dryly, slowly she turned her eyes towards Rico-nal "or such disrespect…"

"People surprise you."

"I guess they do…" Her eyes were dry now, the only signs of tears being the dark kohl that had run down her face. 

"You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, get some sleep." He gently turned her inside of the room, and towards her sleeping quarters.

"Goodnight…" 

"Yeah… goodnight." Rico-nal left her to her handmaidens whilst he went for a walk. There was something about Anck-su-namun that made him believe she deserved most of what she had received, he just wished Nefertiri hadn't been there to see it.


End file.
